The present disclosure relates to a laminated structure, a method of manufacturing a laminated structure, and an electronic apparatus, and is appropriate to be applied to a transparent conductive film used for a display, a touch panel, or the like and various electronic apparatuses that use a transparent conductive film, for example.
In related art, for a transparent conductive film, an ITO transparent conductive film in which an indium-tin composite oxide (ITO) film is deposited on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate and a transparent plastic film by a vapor deposition method, a sputtering method, or the like is mainly used in terms of its electric conductivity and transparency. However, forming a transparent conductive film by using the above-mentioned methods has a problem of a low throughput because of its necessity of deposition in vacuum. In addition, a problem also lies in the fact that heating of the support substrate at a time of the deposition and patterning after the deposition adversely affect characteristics of devices and the like under a transparent conductive film such as a support substrate.
To avoid the problems described above, a method of printing or applying a dispersion liquid containing conductive substances such as metal microparticles can be conceived, for example. However, in order to achieve high conductivity and optical transparency at the same time, it is necessary to perform not only physical property control of the conductive substances but also a surface treatment for a substrate or lamination of an underlayer to make a film thickness uniform, resulting in complication of the process. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-9479 discloses that a fine line pattern made of silver or copper microparticles is formed on a transparent substrate by printing, and conductive polymers are applied thereon, thereby forming a transparent conductive film.